Complicated, lovestruck lives
by princess-troy
Summary: Rory confrounts Jess about his real feelings about Shane..maybe leading on to other things...R/J...Luke and Lorelai make up...might be L/L
1. Fighting u

Well here's my first attempt at a Gilmore Girls' Fic! Literai of course! With Java Junkie undertones . . . It's set in early season 3, when Shane's still with Jess and Rory's with Dean  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Lukes Diner  
  
Lorelai and Rory are sitting at a table, waiting for breakfast  
  
Rory: Have you decided yet?  
  
Lorelai: Hush child, mommy needs her caffeine in what she calls 'coffee' before she can think.  
  
Rory: You are so childish.  
  
Lorelai: Wow! That's done it. My brain has freezed up, it can't function, "Coffee, coffee, coffee"  
  
Rory: Mommmmm  
  
Luke: (to Rory) Whattcha having today?  
  
Rory: Umm.I think I'll go for some pancakes, thankyou.  
  
Luke: Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Hark! Is that a voice I hear? (looking at Luke vaguely) Ahhh! It's a giant coffee! Come, let me drink you!  
  
Luke: (to Rory) What did you drug her with today?  
  
Rory: I'm not exactly sure.I think that it was some sort of caffeine depriver tablet.  
  
Lorelai: Coffeeeeeeeee?  
  
  
  
The annoying song  
  
  
  
Bus stop Rory is waiting for the bus to school. Dean walks over to her.  
  
Rory: Hey  
  
Dean: Hey  
  
Rory: How was camp?  
  
Dean: Frankly, pretty crap.  
  
Rory: Yeah, I heard from Lane that it wasn't that good. But of course it was crap for you since I wasn't there.  
  
Dean: (smiling at her) Of course.  
  
Rory sees Jess and Shane arm in arm  
  
  
  
Dean: (noticing) You okay?  
  
  
  
Turns around and sees what she's looking at  
  
  
  
Dean: I thought we talked about him before  
  
Rory: Dean! Stop it.  
  
Dean: Okay, Okay. Well I have to go; I'll see you this afternoon.  
  
Dean kisses her and looks at Jess smugly  
  
Jess and Shane walk up behind Rory and Shane bumps her with her elbow  
  
Shane: Sorry  
  
Rory looks at her evilly and glances at Jess. As Jess and Shane go, Jess looks over his shoulder at Rory with an unreadable expression  
  
  
  
Hotel Kitchen  
  
Sookie has tears in her eyes as she leans over some cakes she is icing. Lorelai walks in, holding a huge envelope  
  
Lorelai: I will never understand why people feel the need to mail a small letter in such a large envelope. Is it to try to impress someone by saying 'hey, I can afford to waste money by buying such an incredibly huge envelope.' (noticing Sookie) Sookie, Are you okay?  
  
Sookie: (voice all high pitched) Of course.  
  
Lorelai: Having tears in your eyes is not what I call okay.  
  
Sookie: It's nothing. Go, it's a long story anyway.  
  
Lorelai: Hey! I have all morning.  
  
Sookie miserably falls down onto a chair, pulling out a tissue from her pocket  
  
Sookie: (tearfully) Well, I was cooking dinner last night when Jackson came in and announced that he had reserved a table at a restaurant and that we were eating out. I told him to cancel the booking since I had already started to make dinner. Then he got all angry and said that we needed a break from my cooking. My cooking! I couldn't believe him. I asked whether my cooking wasn't good enough for him and if so, why didn't the hundreds of people I caterer for complain about it. He just got all worked up and said that he was going to eat out anyway, with or without me.  
  
Lorelai: Oh Honey! Have you spoken to him since?  
  
Sookie: (wiping her eyes) Only 'pass the butter,' at breakfast (breaks down and sobs)  
  
Lorelai: (rubbing her back) Sookie, don't worry about it. I mean everyone has a few scrapes in their marriage, especially when first starting out. Why would they have soap operas if they didn't exist? Go, (gently pushing her up) have a break, some else can handle here.  
  
Sookie leaves tearfully, clutching her tissue in her hand  
  
Friday night, L's parents place Lorelai rings the doorbell. Emily answers it.  
  
Lorelai: Hello. Your weekly annoyances have arrived.  
  
Emily gives a little smile  
  
Rory: Hi grandma.  
  
Emily: Good evening Lorelai (smiling), Rory. Come in.  
  
Lorelai gives Rory a puzzled face as they go in. Emily leads them into the sitting room and they all sit down, after the maid has given them drinks  
  
Emily: Well, how were your weeks?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I dunno. I think some sex, drugs and rock and roll was in order.  
  
Emily manages a fake smile  
  
Lorelai: Wow! What's wrong with you today?  
  
Emily: What an earth do you mean?  
  
Lorelai: The greeting, the little smiles. When did you forget who I am?  
  
Emily: Don't be silly Loreali (losing a bit of her nice attitude)  
  
Lorelai: I'm serious. Where's the 'Lorelai is an immature, naughty girl with the perfect, angelic child' attitude gone?  
  
Emily: Nothing's gone anywhere. Well maybe someone's going to be coming back a lot more now.  
  
Lorelai: Okay. That's it. I know when you're being secretive. What is it?  
  
Emily: I'm not being secretive. You were the one who told me about you and Christopher.  
  
Rory hangs her head. Lorelai looks a bit resentful  
  
Lorelai: (softer voice) Umm, mom, about that. God, this is hard to say. Well, you know how Chris was at Sookie's wedding, well he got a phone call from Sherry.  
  
Emily: (surprised and pissed) Sherry!  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, umm.(pause) she told Chris that she was pregnant.  
  
Emily: (indignantly) Pregnant!  
  
Lorelai: Ahhh.yeah. And he left to be with her.  
  
Emily stands up, very, very pissed  
  
Rory: Are you alright grandma?  
  
Emily: I'm going to lie down. Tell Richard when he comes down to go ahead and eat without me.  
  
Emily leaves the room Lorelai sighs and falls back onto the cough  
  
Rory: Somehow I don't think that she took that too well.  
  
Lorealai: yeah, as much as Jerry Springer likes normal relationships.  
  
Richard walks in  
  
Richard: Well, well, well. If it isn't two of my favourite, beautiful ladies.  
  
Lorelai: Well this ones a mirage. Take a picture while it lasts (poses).  
  
Richard: Lorelai, I really sometimes wish you would act you're age.  
  
Lorelai: But I'm drinking a maragetta!  
  
Rory: You were doing that when you were my age.  
  
Lorelai: (disgusted expression) I so wasn't; I was drinking beers instead.  
  
Rory: How saintly of you.  
  
Richard: I see that you take pleasure in corrupting Rory's mind Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: there's nothing like it.  
  
Richard: (ignoring Lorelai) Well I'm famished, shall we eat.  
  
Rory: Sounds good to me!  
  
Lorelai: I better go and see the drama queen.  
  
Lorelai goes upstairs to Emily's bedroom to find her lying down on her bed  
  
Lorelai: There you are.  
  
Emily: Go away Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Where's the sugary sweetness thing gone?  
  
Emily: (getting up, distressed) I really don't know how you can stand it.  
  
Lorelai: Stand what exactly?  
  
Emily: Christopher and that woman.  
  
Lorelai: Sherry mom, sherry.  
  
Emily: I mean, just when you and Christopher see some sense and get back together, with promises to Rory about a new future, Chris just has to go and get another woman pregnant.  
  
Lorelai: It isn't Chris's fault mom.  
  
Emily: Whose fault is it then?  
  
Lorelai: You just can't control things like that.  
  
Emily: It should have been you Lorelai. Chris has finally realised that. Don't throw it all away. If you must, make him come back  
  
Lorelai: And leave Sherry like he did to me? Sherry deserves more than that, however shrewd she is. Chris does too.  
  
Emily: Well now I see how much you really care about Rory.  
  
Emily leaves the room, leaving Lorelai sitting and thinking on the bed  
  
Gilmore Residence Lorelai and Rory walk in the front door and take off their coats, bags and scarves  
  
Lorelai: Boy, what an evening.  
  
Rory: (walking into the living room) Tell me about it. I've never seen grandma so angry and upset. Rory and Lorelai sit down on the couch and Lorelai puts the tv on low  
  
Rory: What did she say to you when you went upstairs?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing much. Just the usual 'it should have been you with Chris' thingy.  
  
Rory: Why does grandma feel so strongly about you and dad being together?  
  
Lorelai: I dunno, I guess she's always wanted her daughter to marry and get rid off the past.well try to. But she did say something of actual importance that I wanna ask you about.  
  
Rory: Wow!  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I know.super freaky.  
  
Rory: Well, shoot.  
  
Lorelai: Okay; Do you think that your dad is treating you badly by getting another woman pregnant and going off to be with her instead of you? And tell the truth.  
  
Rory: I haven't really thought about it. I guess I understand why he's going to be with Sherry because of a responsibility thing but also I am a bit angry about how he's treating you.  
  
Lorelai: I see.  
  
Rory yawns  
  
Rory: I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late.  
  
Lorelai: Yes mother.  
  
Rory gets up and starts to leave the room  
  
Lorelai: Hey!  
  
Rory turns  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lorelai: Don't worry about Chris and me, It's not your fault or anything.  
  
Rory: I know. Good night.  
  
Rory leaves and goes into her bedroom. She sits down at her dresser and takes of her earrings and her Dean bracelet. She studies the bracelet, thinking and sighs. She then notices a book belonging to Jess that she borrowed and looks up, thinking, with a small secretive smile on her lips.  
  
Street outside Luke's Diner Rory opens the door and stands in the doorway. Luke is at the counter.  
  
Rory: Hey Luke, is Jess in?  
  
Luke: Nup, sorry. The last I saw of him was this morning.  
  
Rory: Any idea of where he could possibly be?  
  
Luke: I dunno. I think he mentioned something about the bridge when he went out.  
  
Rory; Okay, Thanks.  
  
Bridge Jess is sitting down with his legs over the side of the bridge, reading a book. Rory walks over to him.  
  
Rory: Hey.  
  
Jess: Hey  
  
Rory: Book any good?  
  
Jess: Depends whether you like Charles Dickens or not.  
  
Rory: Oh! (reaching into her bag) Here's the book I borrowed.thanks.  
  
Jess: (taking the book coldly) No sweat.  
  
Rory sits down next to jess  
  
Rory: Hows Shane?  
  
Jess: Good.  
  
Rory: (Uncomfortably) Jess.  
  
Jess: (not looking up) Yeah  
  
Rory: What is exactly with her?  
  
Jess: What about her.  
  
Rory: Is she your girlfriend?  
  
Jess: Yes.  
  
Rory: Okay (unsatisfied, pretending not to care)  
  
Jess: What.you jealous? (looking up)  
  
Rory: No.  
  
Jess: Good.  
  
Rory: I just.(gathers up her courage and starts again) I just thought that things would be different between us after.(falls silent).but now you have Shane.  
  
Jess: How is Shane any different to Dean?  
  
Rory: Dean's my boyfriend.  
  
Jess: Shane's my girlfriend.  
  
Rory: Do you even care about her?  
  
Jess: Why would I tell you, it's none of your business.  
  
Rory: Yeah it is.  
  
Jess: Fine, well then do you even care about Dean?  
  
Rory: I love him.  
  
Jess: Yipedoo-dah.  
  
Rory: Jess, I can't betray him.  
  
Jess: (pissed) Well don't come round expecting me to break up with Shane when you're the one with the boyfriend. You can't have the best of two worlds. Stop trying to be a perfectionist, everything has to just right for you.  
  
Rory: I just don't want to hurt Dean.  
  
Jess: Hey, I have no problem with that. You're just like Lorelai; (pointing at her) you won't make up your mind.  
  
Rory: I can't make up my mind. I'm confused, every thought I have just goes horribly swirling and swishing around in my brain and it's like I can't catch the right one.  
  
Jess: (bitterly) Well just hurry up and catch it.  
  
Rory: All I am trying to say is that it's really confusing for me for you to have Shane  
  
Jess: Put up with it. Don't go round saying that you're the victim here, cause I have to put up with you and pretty-boy Dean (goes back to his reading)  
  
Rory: Look at me Jess. Look. Jess looks up  
  
Just tell me whether you like Shane.  
  
Jess: What does it matter to you?  
  
Rory: Just tell me.  
  
Jess: Well I kiss her, don't I and the last I checked, when you kiss someone, it does mean something.  
  
Jess realises the extent of what he just said and goes back to his reading  
  
Rory: You know what I mean.  
  
Jess: Well she's a lot better than waiting around for you to work out what you want.  
  
Rory: You just don't get it, do you. The whole you go out with someone because you care about them just doesn't get through.  
  
Jess: I seriously don't see what the problem is here. You come and say I shouldn't go out with Shane when you're the one with the boyfriend.  
  
Rory: Fine, I'll stay with Dean, who I actually love and you stay with Shane.  
  
Jess: Fine with me.  
  
Rory: Fine!  
  
Jess: Fine!  
  
Rory walks away, angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
The end of part one! 


	2. Making up

Part 2  
  
Chilton classroom Rory and Paris are sitting next to each other and teacher is talking  
  
Mrs Drayton: Oh and I expect all of your assignments to be on my desk by Monday morning and no excuses!  
  
Bell rings Class dismissed  
  
Paris: Rory, word  
  
Rory gets puts her books in her bag and walks out the classroom. Paris comes up to her as they leave the room.  
  
Rory: What's up?  
  
Paris: (exciteably) You know that guy at camp?  
  
Rory: If you didn't notice, there were like 1000 guys there.  
  
Paris: I mean the really cute guy in our group.  
  
Rory: Hmmmmm..I'm not sure whether I agree with your definition of cute.  
  
Paris: I think all girls would consider him cute.  
  
Rory: Why don't you just tell me his name?  
  
Paris: Well.(sheepily) I dunno what his name is.  
  
Rory: How can you not know his name?  
  
Paris: (pissed) I just don't, okay.  
  
Rory: Okay then, what does he look like?  
  
Paris: He's around 6 feet in height, browny, gold short hair, cut in a 2nd step style, hazel eyes, with flicks of gold in them,-  
  
Rory: You know way too much about him.  
  
Paris: Well it's not like I had anything better to do.  
  
Paris: Hmmmm, I think I know the guy your after.  
  
Paris: Really?  
  
Rory: You mean Elmo.  
  
Paris: Elmo?  
  
Rory: Yeah, he told me to call him that.  
  
Paris: Funny.he didn't tell me that.  
  
Rory: Probably forgot.  
  
Paris: Anyway, I managed to track down his phone number.  
  
Rory gets to her locker and opens it and puts books in it.  
  
And I was wondering with you and him hitting it off and all.  
  
Rory turns around  
  
Rory: How were we hitting it off?  
  
Paris: Well you spoke to him.  
  
Rory: Talking to a guy doesn't classify as 'hitting it off'.  
  
Paris: It's more than I did. (sighs) All I'm trying to say is that you seem to get along with him than me so I.  
  
Rory: Oh oh. I see where this is heading.  
  
Paris: (desperate) Please!  
  
Rory: No! If you want to get with him, you call him.  
  
Paris: But it's only to start us off.  
  
Rory: Remember Tristan?  
  
Paris: Yeah well I'm desperate, and I'm trusting you this time, surprisingly.  
  
Rory: Hey! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even met him!  
  
Paris: (pissed) Well now I see what you are thinking. You think that without you, I wouldn't have been elected! So I should be praising you, huh!  
  
Paris storms off  
  
Rory: Paris! (Despair) Euh!  
  
Rory leans her head against her locker depressingly  
  
The annoying song  
  
The Town Lorelai and Rory are walking through the park  
  
Rory: Did you ever realise how weird the expression 'Hit it off' is?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, it sounds like they hit someone with a baseball bat and rebounded off them.  
  
Rory: Think of all the casualties!  
  
Lorelai: When the doctor asked them what was wrong, they would say they had a bad case of hitting it off.  
  
Rory: It'll be a raging epidemic.  
  
Lorelai opens the door to Luke's diner  
  
Lorelai: They should ban baseball bats.  
  
They walk into the diner  
  
Rory: Hey Luke!  
  
Luke: Hi Rory.  
  
Rory nudges Lorelai forward with her elbow. She turns away and sees Lane outside.  
  
Rory: Oh! There's Lane, I'll cya later Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Wait on missy, you haven't had breakfast yet.  
  
Rory: Luke, pass us a muffin.  
  
Luke puts a blueberry muffin in a bag and gives it to Rory and walks out, leaving Lorelai standing looking at Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Can I sit at the bar?  
  
Luke: Sit wherever you wanna. It's a free diner.  
  
Lorelai sits down and looks uncomfortably to the side  
  
Lorelai: Oh! New tablecloths I see. Who could go wrong with the traditional red and white checked ones. Snazzy.  
  
Luke: (noncomital) Yeah.  
  
Lorelai: Where'd you get them?  
  
Luke: They were my mom's.  
  
Lorelai: Oh.nice, nice.  
  
Luke: What do you want?  
  
Lorelai: Ahh, I'll go for some scrambled eggs on toast.  
  
Luke: You don't like scrambled eggs on toast you say it looks like off butter squished into worm shapes.  
  
Lorelai: Ha! I knew your brain wasn't taken over by little Mr. Freezers  
  
Luke puts his elbows on the counter and leans down  
  
Luke: Look, I've told you before, I am not angry with you.  
  
Lorelai: Good, that means that you can come over and clean out my gutters.  
  
Luke: I though that Jess did that not that long ago.  
  
Lorelai: (woeful look on her face) But it's been really windy lately and there's a really big, leafy tree that has thousands of huge leaves just saying 'Oh, there's Lorelai's house, it's just waiting for leaves to litter its' drains'  
  
Luke: Trees don't talk lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Pleassseeee.  
  
Luke: Okay, okay. I'll get Jess to help me, we'll be roundabout 10 tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. Oh, how's the bad boy going?  
  
Luke: Bad boy?  
  
Lorelai: Jess.  
  
Luke: Fine.  
  
Lorelai: So is he helping out at the diner?  
  
Luke: A bit.  
  
Lorelai: Only a bit, because he's really busy with school work and helping kind little old ladies cross the street or only a bit when you force him to?  
  
Luke: He's helping me out a bit, okay.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, okay. Well I better go retrieve my child, I'll see ya tomorrow.  
  
Luke: Bye.  
  
Lorelai walks out of the diner Cuts to Rory and Lane  
  
Lane: Sooo, it turns out to be that the band wasn't even founded until 1993, despite the media's efforts to say it had an excuse of it being around in the 80's.  
  
Rory: Freaky!  
  
Lane: My mom's calling me, I'll talk to ya later!  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Lorelai walks up to Rory  
  
Rory: So, how did it go?  
  
Lorelai: Not too bad, only a few battle wounds.  
  
Rory: I can't see any.  
  
Lorelai: Haven't I taught you anything?  
  
Rory: Oh wait, your face does look a bit pasty. Oh no, that's just you complexion, my mistake!  
  
Lorelai: Cheeky, cheeky girl. Do you think we're related?  
  
Rory: Of course not! There's my bus, I'll see ya later.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, you wish.  
  
Lorelai walks on, stops in front of a shop window and checks her face and dabs on some concealer, makes a face and walks on  
  
Inn Lorelai is standing next to Michel at the main reception desk. The phone rings and Michel answers it.  
  
Michel: Lorelai, there's a lovely lady on the phone for you. She claims to be your mother but she sounds too polite to be related to you.  
  
Lorelai: That's hospital for you today, always swapping the baby caskets around, it's just so unreliable.  
  
Lorelai takes the phone  
  
Lorelai: Hi, mom?  
  
Emily: Hello Lorelai. Who was that man with that lovely accent?  
  
Lorelai: No one in particular.  
  
Emily: Anyway, I just called to see whether you wanted for your birthday. I mean I'm sure we could accommodate some of your friends for a birthday party.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not really into the whole birthday bash thing.  
  
Emily: Don't be ridiculous, it'll only be say, 100 people.  
  
Lorelai: Mom, please don't think that you have to make it up to me or something.  
  
Emily: Lorelai- can't a mother throw her only daughter a birthday party? I mean is that just too much for you?  
  
Lorelai: No! I just have this awful picture in my head where I'm dressed up in a bright pink, pocka dot dress with huge, ruffle sleeves, serving some sort of ridiculous tiny patee that looks terrible and tastes terrible with a fake smile on my face saying; 'so pleased you could fit me into your busy schedule.'  
  
Emily: You find yourself quite amusing, don't you.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, yeah. But remember it does come from inheritance of genes.  
  
Emily: I can now see you don't take me seriously.  
  
Lorelai: Look mom, I just don't want to have a formal party. It's no big deal.  
  
Emily: Isn't there something I could do or get for you?  
  
Lorelai: Last time I checked, no.  
  
Sookie walks in  
  
Lorelai: (to Emily) Wait a moment.  
  
Lorelai: (to Sookie) Hey, babe. If you you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?  
  
Sookie: Ohh, I know. A megaplex 2000 food processor!  
  
Lorelai: Thanks. (to Emily) Now that I think about it there is something I could use.  
  
Emily: Well., what is it?  
  
Lorelai: A megaplex 2000 food processor.  
  
Emily: You don't cook.  
  
Lorelai: But I'm trying to learn how to.  
  
Emily: (pleased) Well in that case, I'll be happy to get that for you.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks mom. I gotta go, bye.  
  
Chilton Rory holding a phone, looking pouty. Paris is standing by her, looking eager and excited.  
  
Rory: You so have to make it up to me after this, and I mean maj- oh hi Elmo! This is Rory from camp.  
  
Emlo: Oh hi Rory, how are you doing? Pinning my loss?  
  
Rory: Yessss, horribly but apart from that I'm okay. You?  
  
Elmo: Good, well now that you have called me.  
  
Rory: (uncomfortably) Yeah well anyway, umm. do you remember another girl in our group, from by school; Paris?  
  
Elmo: No. describe her.  
  
Rory: Umm tall.  
  
Paris looking at her impatiently, making a more signal with her hand  
  
.long blond hair, brown eyes.  
  
Elmo: Still no, what's she like?  
  
Rory: Whattya mean?  
  
Elmo: Personality.  
  
Rory: I was hoping you wouldn't say that.  
  
Elmo: Why?  
  
Rory: Well.well. I'll give it a go. (looking at Paris) ummm.forceful, opinionated.  
  
Paris gives her a sour look  
  
Elmo: Now I see why you didn't want to say, you mean the bossy one.  
  
Rory: Yeah, I guess you could put it that way.  
  
Elmo: So, what about her?  
  
Rory: Oh! Nothing much.  
  
Elmo: Don't make me so curious!  
  
Rory: This is hard to explain.  
  
Elmo: Fine. Well since you can't answer it yet, maybe you could think about how to explain it and meet me Friday night and then tell me the answer.  
  
Rory: (confused) I'm really sorry Elmo, but I can't.  
  
Elmo: Why not?  
  
Rory: Lots of reasons- I have a boyfriend and Je-, and my traditional grandparent's dinner and (upset) most importantly, I'm supposed to be setting you up with Paris, but guess what! I stuffed up.again.  
  
Rory drops the phone and runs away. Paris calls angrily after her  
  
Elmo: Rory? Rory? Hello.?  
  
Gilmore Girls' residence Lorelai is rushing around the lounge room and kitchen cleaning up. Rory comes down the stairs, yawning and looking sleepy.  
  
Rory: What are you doing?  
  
Lorelai: Well, being one of those days, my alarm didn't wake me up.  
  
Rory: A beeping noise doesn't disturb you. I thought you would have realised that my now.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, you know why, I've adjusted to the annoying beeping noise because of you, you always do it in the day and so I ignore it now, including my alarm.  
  
Rory: I don't make an annoying beepy noise!  
  
Lorelai: Mmmm, it's more of a squeaky noise.  
  
Rory: Well you still should have done something about it by now.  
  
Lorelai: (groan) What should I do then, smarty-pants?  
  
Rory: Oh! I know, get an alarm clock that hits you on the head with a baseball bat.  
  
Lorelai: Okay now I really think that baseball bats should be banned.  
  
Rory: Why did you want to wake up early anyway?  
  
Lorelai: Didn't I tell you?  
  
Rory: No, being the responsible mom that you are.  
  
Lorelai: I swear they sway the caskets around at the hospital.  
  
Rory: Stop the suspense, it's killing me!  
  
Lorelai: Oh! It's nothing.  
  
Rory gives her a look and Lorelai sighs.  
  
Luke and Jess are coming around well.  
  
Looks at her watch  
  
Well about now actually to clean out our gutters.  
  
Rory: Jess!  
  
Lorelai: Uh, yes.  
  
Rory: Mommm!  
  
The doorbell rings  
  
Lorelai: Oh, here they are, can you answer the door for me?  
  
Rory: (pissed) you are so going to pay for this.  
  
Lorelai: And how would you like that in, pizzas or videos?  
  
Rory opens the door. Luke is holding a tool box and Jess is behind him, hands in pockets.  
  
Luke: Hey Rory, do you have some ladders and rakes somewhere?  
  
Rory: (yelling) Mom, do we have any ladders and rakes?  
  
Lorelai walks over and Luke smiles her fakely  
  
Luke: At your service, ma'm.  
  
Lorelai: (playing along with a posh voice) Well chop- chop.I haven't got all day you know!  
  
Lorelai leads Luke away, leaving Jess and Rory standing there uncomfortably in silence  
  
Jess: So.  
  
Rory: So.  
  
Silence  
  
Rory: (upset) Look, I'm really sorry for what I said the other day.  
  
Jess looks at her  
  
.and I'm really happy that you and Shane are working out.  
  
Jess nods his head  
  
Jess: Okay.  
  
Rory: Just okay?  
  
Jess: (shrugs his shoulders) Yeah.  
  
Rory: Okay.  
  
Rory looks uncomfortably away.  
  
Jess: I guess I should go help Luke.  
  
Rory: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Jess turns and walks down the steps  
  
Hey! You haven't said sorry to me yet.  
  
Jess: Sorry.  
  
Rory: That's better  
  
Rory turns and goes into the house then spins around back again  
  
Wait!  
  
Jess: (impatiently) What now?  
  
Rory: Do you mean sorry, I didn't say sorry or sorry for what you said before or sorry, you can't say sorry cause you think you weren't in the wrong?  
  
Jess: Sorry, the first two.  
  
Rory: Ummm.  
  
Jess: Sorry for what I said and sorry for not saying sorry.  
  
Rory: Oh, good.  
  
Jess: Actually, some of what I said was true.  
  
Rory: I know. You just shouldn't have said it.  
  
Jess: Begging your humble apologies.  
  
Rory: I accept them.  
  
Jess: Am I free to go yet?  
  
Rory: Oh, sorry. You are dismissed.  
  
Jess bows at her and goes. Rory smiles after him and walks back into the house. Lorelai walks in.  
  
Lorelai: Men!  
  
Rory: What's wrong?  
  
Lorelai: Excepting dean, of course, they can't see what's straight in front of them. Luke couldn't see the rakes that were straight, bang, flat in front of him!  
  
Rory: I hope you realise that you made completely no sense.  
  
Lorelai: It's called a female failure. Speaking of men, have you seen Dean lately?  
  
Rory: Not particularly.  
  
Lorelai: Honey, I know you don't like me to interfere but don't you thin you should be spending more time with him?  
  
Rory: Relax, we arranged to meet this afternoon.  
  
Lorelai: (shaking my head) Teaches me for interfering.  
  
Rory: You read my mind.  
  
They hear a huge thud  
  
Lorelai: What was that?  
  
Rory: I don't wanna know.  
  
Lorelai and Rory go outside. They look up at the roof. Luke is standing on the ladder, holding his head in pain and Jess is on the roof.  
  
Lorelai: What happened?  
  
Luke: (angry) My feather- brained nephew of mind here dropped a rake on my head.  
  
Jess: Hey, I passed it to you. If you can't grip, why didn't you tell me?  
  
Luke: You call that a pass? You threw it at me!  
  
Lorelai: Woah, woah, calm down Luke. Come down and we'll have a coffee.  
  
Luke, still holding his head, climbs down the ladder and Lorelai walks him in.  
  
Lorelai: Oh my god, you have like a huge bump on your head!  
  
Luke: Seriously?  
  
Lorelai: No.  
  
Luke and Lorelai go in side and Jess comes down the ladder, Rory waiting for him.  
  
Rory: You thirsty or hungry?  
  
Jess: Since when do I not accept food?  
  
Rory raises her eyebrows at him.  
  
Maybe I better rephrase that; 'since when do I accept food?'  
  
Rory: That's better.  
  
Jess and Rory start walking inside, smiling. Dean comes.  
  
Dean: Rory! What are you doing with him?  
  
Jess and Rory turn around  
  
Jess: (mumbling) Well, if it isn't the giant.  
  
Rory: Dean, I thought we said one o'clock.  
  
Dean; Yeah well I wanted to surprise you. Now it seems like I was the one who got the surprise.  
  
Rory: Jess was just helping cleaning out the gutters.  
  
Dean looks disgruntled  
  
Look, I just have to do a few things, I'll meet you outside Luke's diner in ten minutes.  
  
Dean: You promise?  
  
Rory: I promise.  
  
Dean kisses her on the cheek, glances at Jess and walks off.  
  
Jess: talk about over protective.  
  
Rory and jess sit down on the steps.  
  
Rory: Hey, thanks for not making things worse by pissing Dean off.  
  
Jess: Well remember what we said; you keep with Dean, I'll keep with Shane.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Rory and Jess sit there, looking at each other.  
  
End of part 2! 


	3. author's note

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that this has taken so so so so so so so so so so so so so so long 4 me 2 update but I had a MAJOR writers block n I thought that no1 was interested in it 2. I spose I couldn't b bothered as well. But anyways after pain and sweat here is the third chap. I hope it doesn't disappoint u! plz tell me if anything is wrong!!! 


	4. How time flies

Part 3  
  
Gilmore Girls' Residence  
  
Rory is tiptoe-ing into Lorelai's room and jumps on her bed  
  
Lorelai sits up and outbursts;  
  
Lorelai: I am NOT pregnant!  
  
Rory: Woah, calm down! Bad dream eh?  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, I dreamt that I was only sixteen and I was pregnant already.  
  
Rory: Look to the future!  
  
Lorelai: What, to the future of being ancient?  
  
Rory: No! The future of happiness, love and marriage!  
  
Lorelai: Already tried that future. Wasn't for me. . .  
  
Rory: Are you saying that you aren't happy with me? (pretends pouts)  
  
Lorelai: Nah, I was thinking more into the love section.  
  
Rory: You don't love me? (pretends to be upset)  
  
Lorelai groans in exasperation.  
  
Rory: Well try another future then.  
  
Lorelai: Leave me be child!  
  
Lorelai pulls the covers over her head.  
  
Rory: Coffee?  
  
Lorelai: (pulls covers back down) How come you know the workings of my mind?  
  
Rory: I've had sixteen (is that right?) years of practice.  
  
Lorelai: Stop reminding me about my age!  
  
Rory: Cheer up! Here,  
  
Rory waves a present in front in front of Lorelai's face.  
  
Lorelai: Ohhhhh!  
  
Rory: Come on, follow the present! Lorelai, zoombie like, walks out, reaching for the present that Rory is holding out.  
  
Annoying song  
  
~*~  
  
The Town  
  
Lorelai is looking half-dead as Rory pulls her along by the arm.  
  
Lorelai: I feel like a zombie from the 'Walking Dead' crossed with Homer from 'The Simpsons'  
  
Rory: I can see the zombie part but why the Homer part?  
  
Lorelai: I'm following my stomach.  
  
Rory: How very unlike you.  
  
Lorelai: Huh!  
  
Lorelai and Rory walk into the diner.  
  
Rory: Hey Lukey boy!  
  
Luke: Don't call me that.  
  
Lorelai: Don't call you what, Lukey boy?  
  
Luke sighs and puts his hands down on the counter in annoyance.  
  
Luke: Lukey boy.  
  
Lorelai: Sorry? So you WANT us to call you Lukey boy?  
  
Jess comes down the stairs  
  
Jess: Good morning, Lukey boy.  
  
Luke: Stop it! Everybody!  
  
Lorelai: Woah, calm down, Lukey boy!  
  
Luke: (pissed) Okay that's it! You! (points at Lorelai) You're not going to have any more coffee if you keep this up!  
  
Lorelai: (tense) Okay, move it along, (pulling Rory) he's brought out the big guns.  
  
They sit down at a table  
  
Rory: You can't not give her coffee, it's her birthday!  
  
Jess: Should I really ask how old she is?  
  
Rory gives him a menacing look. Jess does a 'sorry/ stop' sign with his hands (you know what I mean, don't you?)  
  
Luke comes over with coffee  
  
Luke: (unfeeling) Happy Birthday.  
  
Lorelai: (pretending to be thrilled) Thankyou!  
  
Luke: Where are you headed today?  
  
Rory: The movies, shops, some videos.  
  
Lorelai: Sounds outlandish, doesn't it?  
  
Luke: Very.  
  
Lorelai: I think that we should be hitting some orcs on the way (reference to LOTR)  
  
Luke: Orcs?  
  
Rory: Yeah, sort of ugly looking, oh and pretty blood thirsty.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, they sort of look like you.  
  
Luke: How comforting to know.  
  
Lorelai: (grins) Just another one of our useful comments.  
  
Rory: As always.  
  
Luke: (motions with his eyes) What do you have there?  
  
Rory: Oh! I almost forgot, here.  
  
Rory gives Lorelai a prezzie and card.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks sweetie!  
  
Rory: Oh, before you open it, can I just say that I was not in my right mind when I bought the card.  
  
Lorelai: Oh oh! Not hitting the dope I hope!  
  
Rory: You're a poet and you don't even know it!  
  
Luke rolls his eyes and walks off.  
  
Lorelai: Huh! I see someone doesn't appreciate our poetic devices.  
  
Jess comes over with their food.  
  
Jess: Of course, your poetry is of the highest standard. . .  
  
Lorelai glares at him.  
  
Rory: Oh! So I suppose your poetry is way better than ours.  
  
Jess: (smiles secretively) We'll see about that.  
  
Rory: Huh!  
  
Jess smirks and walks off.  
  
Rory: Well, open your present.  
  
Lorelai: Haven't I been a good mom?  
  
Rory: Well. . .  
  
Lorelai: Always read the card first!!!  
  
Rory: Sorry! Then read the card then.  
  
Lorelai: (whining) But I wanna open the present now!  
  
Rory: You were the one who said it was bad manners to open the present before the card!  
  
Lorelai: I never actually said that! Besides, that was a few seconds ago. I'm younger now.  
  
Rory: You get older as time goes on, not younger.  
  
Lorelai: That school is making you way too smart for your own good.  
  
Rory: Cmon, I'm dying here, open your present.  
  
Lorelai's eyes gleam and rips off the wrapping paper. She squeals when she sees what it is.  
  
Lorelai: Go - go's album signed by Belinda!  
  
Rory: Do you like it?  
  
Lorelai: (sarcastically) No!  
  
Rory grins  
  
Rory: Good!  
  
Lorelai: How'd you get it?  
  
Rory: Well you know how I went to New York?  
  
Lorelai: (hesitantly) Ye - ah - hh . . .  
  
Rory: Well I saw it in a record shop there but I left it on the bus back. So I had to go round about a thousand bus terminals and search for it.  
  
Lorelai: Aww! Thanks sweetie!  
  
Lorelai hugs Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Can I open the card now?  
  
Rory: Of course.  
  
Lorelai opens the envelope to see a pink fluffy card  
  
Lorelai: Luke HAS to see this! Hey! LUKE!  
  
Luke: That's my name, don't wear it out.  
  
Lorelai looks astonished and puts her hand to her chest  
  
Lorelai: Was it just my imagination, or did LUKE make a JOKE!?! A bad joke but still something resembling a joke?  
  
Luke: I was just expressing my joy that you didn't call me Lukey Boy. And if you make another snide remark like that I won't come to your birthday party today bearing coffee  
  
Rory: So you do know that it's mom's birthday!  
  
Luke: It's a bit hard thing to forget when she reminds you everyday for the last two weeks.  
  
Rory: And you're still coming?  
  
Jess comes out of the kitchen  
  
Jess: Yep!  
  
Lorelai: What! Jess's coming? Lukkkeee! Lukey boy!  
  
Rory smiles to herself  
  
~*~  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane walking down the street  
  
Rory: So are you coming tonight?  
  
Lane: Mama said that just as long as I bring my cousin along as my escort, I can go until 9:30!!!  
  
Rory: Wow!  
  
Lane: Yeah I know! I think it's because I said that I was going to a bible study camp in the next holidays when actually I'm going to stay with my friend who live like two blocks down from the camp site!  
  
Rory: And how much organisation will that take?  
  
Lane opens her mouth to speak but Rory cuts her off before she can say anything  
  
Rory: Acutally, I think I would like to be spared of all the gory details. . .  
  
Lane gives a sly smile at her friend  
  
~*~  
  
Gilmore Residence  
  
Lorelai and Rory come bursting throught the front door with multiple bags  
  
Lorelai: Remind me never to wear these shoes again (pulls of heels)  
  
Rory: I told you!  
  
Lorelai: (indignant) When?  
  
Rory: This morning! Remember, I said that you're feet will kill if you wore them and you said that Nick and Nora were complaining to you the other day that they didn't get out enough.  
  
Lorelai: Well they can't be expected to only know my wardrobe as the world. They're on the move baby!  
  
Rory rolls her eyes  
  
Lorelai: Geez, what's wrong with you ?  
  
Rory: Nothing . . .  
  
Lorelai: Uh huh. Spit it out. Look! (picks up shoes) Nick and Nora are listening to you too!  
  
Rory: (sighing) Dean can't make it to the party.  
  
Lorelai: Why not?  
  
Rory: Some big baseball game . . .  
  
Lorelai: I'm sorry honey.  
  
Rory: No, it's okay; at least Dean and Jess won't be at each other's throats all night. I'm just always so embarrassed when Dean flies into a rage at Jess when he hasn't done anything.  
  
Lorelai: You really do care about Jess, don't you?  
  
Rory: Yeah . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Jess's room (Cold Play's Yellow is playing)  
  
Jess walks into his room and collapses on his bed. He turns on his side and sees his writing notepad. Smirking to himself, he murmers;  
  
'I'll show her what real poetry is . . .'  
  
He reaches across and grabs the notepad, thinks and starts writing.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Gilmore Girls' residence  
  
Lorelai is frantically searching around the cuboards, pulling stuff out  
  
Lorelai: (yelling) Rory! Where's the pink fluffy napkin holder?  
  
Rory comes in, carrying a bowl of chips  
  
Rory: I dunno. Just use the wooden one.  
  
Lorelai: But my dear child, then people will think that I'm a boring old woman with no spunk!  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Rory: Who's that? It's only six thirty.  
  
Lorelai: Oh that'll be Luke and Jess with coffee reinforcements. Only let them in if they bear coffee!  
  
Rory walks over and opens the door  
  
Rory: Hey Luke! Hey Jess!  
  
Luke: Hi Rory.  
  
Rory: Oooohhhh! You bring thermoses, come in!  
  
Rory opens the door for them. Luke walks in but Jess comes to a stop in front of Rory, leans down to Rory's ear  
  
Jess: (whispers seductively) So glad to be of service . . .  
  
Rory blushes and Jess smirks  
  
~*~  
  
Cut to kitchen  
  
Lorelai is on the bench, still looking for the holder  
  
Lorelai: Luke! You're bearing gifts!  
  
Luke: (droning) Yes Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Just a sec, I need a cup.  
  
Lorelai puts her foot on floor, slips on a tin that had been randomly been chucked out in the search and falls to the ground. Luke rushes over to her.  
  
Luke: Lorelai! Are you okay?  
  
Lorelai groans and reaches under her back, pulling out a shoe  
  
Lorelai: Poor old Nick isn't! (starts wailing)  
  
Luke looks uncomfortable  
  
Luke: Rory! Can you come here for a sec?  
  
~*~  
  
Cut to hallway  
  
Rory has an exasperated look on her face.  
  
Luke: Rory?  
  
Rory grabs her jacket and pulls Jess outside.  
  
Jess: What are you doing?  
  
Rory: Come on! Rory pulls Jess down the stairs  
  
Jess: Should I be scared by now?  
  
~*~  
  
Cut to bridge  
  
Rory leading, Jess following  
  
Jess: Should've guessed.  
  
Rory: (sitting down) Should've guessed what?  
  
Jess: (sits down next to her and gestures around) This place seems to be familiar in our little soap opera.  
  
Rory's silent  
  
Hello! Earth to Rory! (waves a hand in front of Rory's face)  
  
Rory's still silent, gazing out onto the water. Jess smirks.  
  
You know I think I'll have to kiss you if you keep this up.  
  
Rory: (painfully) Jess . . .  
  
Jess: Well well, the cat doesn't have your tongue after all. For a moment there I thought I would have to go beat up some alley cat or mayb -  
  
Rory cuts him off  
  
Rory: Stop it Jess!  
  
Jess: Stop what exactly Rory?  
  
Rory: (exasperated) This!  
  
Jess: I'm not a mind reader, you know.  
  
Rory: Look Jess, I really like you. I love the fact that we can talk so easily . I love how we share the same passion for books. I love that we can just be happy in each other's company, and don't need to talk. (pauses) But I love Dean.  
  
Jess: Figures. I mean how can the town princess be with the town holligum. (how'd u spell it?)  
  
Rory: I'm not the 'town princess'! Besides, I thought we worked thid out before1 I'm with Dean, you're with Shane.  
  
Jess: Hey! I was joking! Why do you always have to take everything so seriously?  
  
Rory: Jess, I don't want to fight okay? You're a great friend to me. Promise me that we'll always be friends, no less, (pauses) no more.  
  
Jess: Is that what you really want?  
  
Rory: Yeah (looks away)  
  
Jess: Okay. (puts his pinky finger towards her)  
  
Rory looks at Jess' s finger, puzzled.  
  
Jess: It's a pinky promise. Geez! Weren't you ever a girl scout? Oh wait, then we should do the salute or something . . .  
  
Rory: Jess . . .  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Rory: Shut up.  
  
Jess: Whatever you want!  
  
Jess thinks of the double meaning and uncomfortably looks around  
  
I should really get back . . . to the Diner I mean. Caser might need my help.  
  
Rory: What? I thought you were staying for the party.  
  
Jess stands up  
  
Jess: Don't want to upset Dean now, do we?  
  
Rory: But -  
  
Jess reaches into his pocket  
  
Jess: Here (gives Rory a note)  
  
Jess walks off, leaving Rory look questionaly after him, not in hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Gilmore residence  
  
Lorelai's blowing out the candles on her cake and everyone claps.  
  
Rory: So, what's it feel like to be -  
  
Lorelai cuts her off by putting her hand over her mouth before she can say Lorelai's age.  
  
Lorelai: Wicked child of mine!  
  
Luke: Aw come on Lorelai! ( he was a bit tipsy if you know what I mean)  
  
Patty: Luke! You never ask a lady how old she is. I think we all know that she's way too old to be single.  
  
Lorelai: (sarcastic) Gee, thanks Patty.  
  
Patty: Well you know it's true, a lady of such great looks should have a man who . . .  
  
Patty's voice fades out as Rory smiles and walks over to Lane and her cousin  
  
Rory: Hey!  
  
Lane: Hey! Where's Jess? I thought he was coming . . .  
  
Rory: (frowning) Actually I dunno where he went. He said something about helping Caser (how do you spell his name?) at the Diner and just gave me . . . (Rory remembers her note) I'll be back in a sec!  
  
Rory walks out, murmering greetings to people and sits down on the sofa on the veranda. She opens the note Jess gave her and reads;  
  
~*~  
  
Scarlet skies and stars shine in your eyes,  
  
Giving me a feeling I don't really want.  
  
You fill my thoughts, you govern my life.  
  
I keep on telling myself that you're not mine,  
  
And that I don't feel the things I feel.  
  
  
  
We're unsure, we're confused,  
  
Horizons are a blurry, foggy haze.  
  
But when you kissed me,  
  
I felt like I was soaring on a cloud of light  
  
As I felt your heavenly face and hair.  
  
  
  
I can't know for sure what you feel,  
  
Your glassy blue eyes stop me able to see,  
  
So we try to tell ourselves that we're not  
  
Falling helplessly into each other's souls,  
  
But there's something there.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory looks up, shock on her face. She takes another glance at the poem and smiles to herself. . .  
  
  
  
End of part 3! 


End file.
